


Why are you covered in blood?

by Jonjo



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: Tim had a yearning that needed to be satisfied.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(And the Sun goes Down) About Three in the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925965) by [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked). 



> This little fic is set in the 'verse [The Mouth of this Holler](http://archiveofourown.org/series/528352) created by Cherlocked. It takes place after the end of (And the Sun goes Down) About Three in the Day. 
> 
> It probably won't make much sense unless you have read Part 1 & 2 of 'The Mouth of this Holler' which I thoroughly recommend.

 

Tim walked down the stairs to their bedroom at the house. Thankfully they had the place all to themselves, it seemed like forever since they’d been alone together. And Tim knew Raylan wanted to make the best of it, after all who knew what would happen the next day.

But… Tim had had a yearning and knew it needed to be satisfied.

 

He crept into the room and hoped that Raylan had fallen asleep and hadn’t noticed he’d been gone so long. There was no light on and he could only hear steady breaths from the bed so he was pretty sure he’d gotten away with it.

He felt good, refreshed and alive - better than ever. His mind was quiet, completely focussed on Raylan.

He crawled into bed, his hands stroking Raylan’s firm body, moving down until they reached their target. He dipped under the covers and after a couple of strokes put his mouth to work.

“Tim?” Raylan did not sound pleased. Tim had woken him like this in the mornings a few times and he hadn’t thought that Ray’d object.

“What?” Tim mumbled his reply.

Raylan huffed and dropped his head back onto the pillows with a thud. Taking that as a good sign Tim continued but he began to notice it was taking longer than usual for Raylan to respond. Initially he’d put it down to it being late at night. Thinking Raylan was just tired and his body would get there eventually.

Tim had accepted that Raylan was older and that at some point their sex life may be hindered by the fact. But there was always Viagra and any number of ‘toys’ that could help.

“Tim, stop!”

The tone of Raylan’s voice worried Tim. What if he couldn’t get it up. Perhaps Raylan had been having problems for a while and not mentioned it because there’d always been somebody else around. Tim was sure he would have noticed, but Raylan was a sneaky bastard and…

“It’s not a problem Ray,” he tried to reassure him. “It happens to all of us at times. And I’m sure the doctor can sort you something out, check there’s no underlying problems.”

“Doctor! What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The ugh…” Tim stuttered as he emerged from under the covers, trying hard to think of words that wouldn’t upset his lover more, eventually he just waved his hand in the general direction.

Thinking he needed to say more, Tim gathered himself and added, “I don’t mind, it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Cottoning on, Raylan sat up and turned on the bedside light. He stared straight at Tim, the anger clear in his eyes and Tim shifted back a little way.

“First Tim,” he spat out, “You are covered in blood.” Tim looked down at the red smears across his body and then back up, sheepishly.

“And secondly,” Raylan continued, no less harshly, “I’m never gonna get it up while I’m being watched by the souls of fucking bunny rabbits!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to cherlocked for letting me play in her 'Holler' and MrsRidcully for her support.


End file.
